The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of white flat nectarine tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘CAKESNOW’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, semi-clingstone white flesh fruits with a very slightly red pigmentation around the stone, for fresh market in the middle or at the end of July in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.